Harry Potter and the lost purebloods
by MidoriRue
Summary: It was your normal day right? well it wasn't. This is the story of how me and my friends ended up in the harry potter world and how we chanced the fate of this world,what happens?  well you just have to read to find out. Rated M for someone's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter never will. This was written for fun and to relive exam stress and of course no money will be made from this.

**MidoriRue**: I will apologize now for any spelling mistakes also this is rated M for someone's potty mouth, also this is my first fan fiction and it may change or be reposted because I'm an improver as my teacher calls it. So please be nice if you review, but advice to improve my writing skill will be taken with thanks as even when my friends and teacher say my stories are good they never tell me how to improve.

**MidoriRue**: The fan fiction will be up dated when I'm confident about the next part I've written is any good and any good reviews will speed this up. Ok on with the story.

Harry Potter and the lost purebloods. 

Tuesday January 30th

Chapter 1

-Average day, Right, Wrong.-

Ok it was just your average day. Right. Go to school, go to lessons, and then hang out with your friends at lunch. Right, well mine and my friend's average day didn't turn out that average, screw that average is a long way off from how our day turned out. I better start from the beginning.

Well It was a normal, boring old Tuesday, and it was just that, there was no bad feeling, no bad omens, no black cats crossing my path, not, nothing, not a fricking sausage happened, it was just the most normal day you could ever have, alarm clock rang at six o'clock in the morning, breaking me from my beloved sleep and dragging me to the cold, miserable, dreadful morning (as you can probably tell I'm not a morning person as it was a clear sunny morning that day). First thought the same as ever other morning why can't school burn to the ground instead of waking me and got my not too cheerful arse up.

Got changed out of my bed wear (a hoodie if you really must know) into my school uniform, the only different between that day and every other was that both my dad and brother were gone; both had business trips on the same day. Was bothered anoth to make myself some toast before I brush my hair (took ten seconds I'm not all that bothered about my hair as long as it in a bobble and semi neat to not get remarks I don't care) brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and went out the door locking it behind me (I final got a front door key).

I walked to the bus stop were I met up with Robyn one of my friends we talked to each other about the normal stuff, Harry potter (this became really ironic looking back on it) fan fiction and characters till the bus arrived we got on (it was as loud and annoyingly cold as usual too) took our normal seat on the first floor and carried on with our conservation till we reached the school which took half an hour to get their as our bus couldn't get over ten miles an hour. This is why some people use the bus ride to do any homework or coursework they didn't do or finish as we had time to do it but most of use (including me and Robyn) use this time to catch up on some much need sleep.

There we meet up with our other friends Rowena, Elle and Will, Rowena boyfriend on the front yard of our school and we all chatted about revues things but mostly Harry potter then the bell rang we went our separate ways and went to lessons (not gonna bore you with those details as I find them boring as hell, well all but art and had a habit of falling asleep in CS when she has one of those stupid old videos I mean really hasn't the school heard of a DVD player or DVDs or better yet YouTube) and we didn't met up till lunch as I had to go to math revision at break and they had to go to their revues revision classes as we had GCSE in a few days which in my humble opinion is a pain in the arse. We met at the dinner had a quick lunch of puddings (what? we deserve a treat these exams are killer, and way too stressful to be healthy) and went out to the front yard to get some much needed fresh air, after being stuck in stuffy class rooms all day didn't help anyone's health or my mood.

We were all chatting, messing about using sticks as wands or swords, and having an average day when suddenly a black hole yes a black fucking hole appeared under our feet and we fell ( and if you didn't expect that you are a brain dead moron, as people plus no floor , plus gravity equals a one way trip down, oh and by the why is anyone else but me while screaming their head off think Alice in wonderland , please I hope we don't land in a happy dappy wonderland I'd probably create a massacre because of all the shouting and bad jokes and humour).

As we feel we all screamed but not from the sudden lack of floor, no it was the burning that was spreading through our bodies as we changed once the burning stopped we could see the changes as the tunnel/whole thing reflected our appearance like a mirror. I think out of all of us I went through the most changes as I had shrunk my 5, 11 height was now 5, 1 my shoulder length brown hair was now short spiky in a gravity defying and blue, yes now I have fucking blue hair. My brown eyes were now a comb right sea blue left emerald green. I was slimmer now, my chest was now smaller actually it was nearly none existent (thank god I hated how big they were now you can barley tell their there, YES!).

I smiled at this slightly, and saw fangs (some god forsaken higher dentine had made me a fucking vampire I better not fucking sparkle or I will bloody murder somebody). Then the whole ended and we I mean them crashed to the floor with a mighty thump and four moans of pain, and I landed on a nice sitting persuasion on top of them which made them groan in pain. I looked around and saw that we were in the **GREAT HALL!** What the hell did we somehow end up in the place they shot the movies and then I looked around and saw that it was not the place they shot it we were in the real great hall in the real Hogwarts looking up I saw the ceiling yep there are floating candles and a sky view so magic is real looking both left and right I saw four tables filled with students looking at us in aware and whispering to their friends, I looked up to the head table and saw the shocked teachers and headmaster I did the most sane thing I could think of I waved and let out a quiet "hi there" that how me and friends ended up in the most unaverage day of our lives.

"Hello, may I ask why you dropped in for a visit?" asked Dumbledore, the old man was the same as the books and movies calm and pleasant and thankfully not pointing a wand at us (because if he was that would be a pain in the arse).

"It probable be best if we talked in your office so there are no distractions" I said as I got of the hep know as my friends thinking that using my real self would be better for this situation (well you see everyone even may friends think I'm a goodie too shoes that's very emotional, well I'm not the real me shows little emotion and if it's too early in the morning has anger issues, I wear a mask of emotion too hide from memoires I have blocked from my mind) . As I saw my friends got to their feet and they were giving me disbelief looks at my answer. "Of course that is a splendid idea yes come on this way" said Dumbledore leaving his chair and stared walking away I walked after him but kept a good distance as my true instincts were let out.

After a few minutes we arrived at the gargoyle that blocked his offices before he could speak I said "haribos" and the gargoyle jumped aside he turned to me in shock as did my friends that I made sure were behind me and did not do anything foolish like go and hug him or something "it was easy to figure out" I said "may I ask how it was my dear girl" he asked, annoyed at being called dear girl but not doing anything foolish said "there a packet of haribos sticking out of your pocket and you are know from where we come from you are well known for using sweets as passwords." He blinked at my answer then led us to his office and my friends were looking around but I did a quick check of entrances and exits before my eyes returned to the old man sitting at his desk. "Ok we were at our school ...

_half an hour later_

"I see it seems you five are here to stay" said Dumbledore after I explained things to him "what aren't you going to get us back to our dimension" (we decided that we were from another dimension were Harry potter was just a book/film) yelled Will. "I did a quick spell which should tell me which dimension your from so I could send you home but the spell only tells me which dimension your originally from and from the spell I can see you were all born here and unfortunate there is no other spell know that can track dimensions " he said with sympathy. The news hit my friends hard, we can't return home, all were shedding tears as the realised the people they thought were there parents were not and that the ones they grew to love, they could never see again. The news hit me too but as I had decide stick with how I really am and the real me can't cry I always faked my tears as for when they were acquired.

"I'm so sorry for the pain all of you must be feeling but I can tell you are all wizards and witches so tomorrow I will personally take you to Diagon alley to buy your school things" he said kindly. "Where are we staying sir? I think it for the best if we had a dorm to our selves" I said with an icy voice to hide my pain from him in the only way I know.

Dumbledore POV

After I lead the children to their new home I called the staff in and explained their circumstances to the staff I dismissed all but Minerva, Severus and Poppy. "As you know those five can't return to where they thought was home I'm going to wait till tomorrow but I think the five of them my need comfort for their loss and I hope you will help them" I asked "of course Albus I guess me and Poppy talk to the girls and Severus the boy" said Minerva. "Not exactly Minerva I wish you talk too, silly me I forgot to asked their names, but I wish you and Poppy to talk to all but the blue haired girl I think Severus would be better suited as when she was talking to me her friends kept giving her shocked glances and it seems the girl has hid her real self a long time and as head of the Slytherin house Severus has the best experience with masks" I said.

Back to me

After Dumbledore left us at our new dorm that was hidden behind a picture of a snow snake (I think) everyone but me had gone to claim rooms and went in and locked their doors and stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day, I walked over to the window shill and sat down I looked out of the open window, our dorm was at in a high tower at the north side of Hogwarts I could see the forest, lake and surrounding area and watched the students as the rushed about.

I don't know when but I must of fell asleep as I awoke to a nip at my ear I turned to see a snowy owl on my shoulder with gold eyes, a small smile appear on my face as I looked at her "hello girl, I must of fell asleep thanks for waking me" I said the owl tilled her head then started rubbing her head against my check I closed my eyes at the comfort see gave, when I opened my eyes she was glaring at me then turned to the empty room that was to be mine, in her way she was telling me to get my arse in bed. "Yes I'll go to bed now, thank you" I said as I extended out my arm out the window for her, she took flight out the window and flew to a different part of the castle, looking out I could tell the sun had set long ago and the fresh night air was caressing my face. I closed the window then saw that she left a feather behind I picked up the feather then thought if I could use my magic as Dumbledore said, I could try on the feather. I did know it probably wouldn't work as I didn't have a wand and no knowledge of magic, but I tried any way as there was no harm to it.

I contracted on the feather thinking of it becoming indestructible and it had a gold chain from the hard bit, I felt my fingers tingle and when I opened my eyes the feather was now attached to a gold chain I didn't know if it was indestructible and I didn't want to try. I stood and made my way to my room when I stopped I realised I was taking orders from an owl, my smile returned and I shook my head in amusement as I placed the new necklace around my neck and went into the room. It was dull as the headmaster said it would be as I haven't been sorted yet but it was nice I walked to bed not looking anymore and fell asleep on my new bed letting sleep take me.

Chapter 2

Wednesday January 31st

_ A new friend and a hospital visit._

I woke to the sun shine in my face through the window as I forgot to draw the grey curtains on the window or my bed as it had a curtain that went all the way around the bed, I turned over in the bed trying to bury my head under the pillow not wanting to wake, then when I figured it was no use I groaned forcing myself up and out of bed I looked around my new room of grey to see there were robes laying neatly on the wooden dresser in the far left corner of the room next to the wardrobe I walked over picking the robes up and looked at the plain black robes as I thought no crest till the sorting so no other colours to the robes till then, I changed into them surprised when they shrunk to fit me as thought they had been tailor made for me, locating a brush I tried to brush my hair but it was no use it stuck up in random directions and was going to stay like that I went to my privet bathroom as I asked for as I have privacy issues and wash my face and hands and brushed my teeth I saw all the stuff I used was made for one use so I needed to buy my own stuff when we went to Diagon , then I thought of the Harry Potter movies and books then clicked my fingers, then pop a little house elf wearing a pillow case with the Hogwarts crest on it appeared.

" what can Dobby to for mistress" Said the house elf now known as Dobby "Erm could you bring breakfast for everyone to their rooms but can I have mine in the dorm common room the other won't come out of their rooms today and could you bring the rest of their meals to them as well" I asked. "Of course mistress anything else" "well, no, never mind it a selfish thought to asked you to do that" "No Dobby won't mind ask, ask" "Ok could you bring me some lilies in a vase to be put on the table over there" I asked pointing to the table near the window "no trouble Dobby will also change them every time they begin to wilt for the nice Mistress" "thank you Dobby could you come closer for a sec" he did as I asked and walked closer I kissed his forehead and said "really thank you" "no thank you your almost as Kind as Master Harry Potter sir, Mistress" he said then he ran and hugged my legs before popping away.

I smiled and walked to the common room in the dorm and sat on the arm chair plain as everything else in the dorm as none of us had been sorted and we have this room is going to be multiple house colours as I know we won't all be in the same house, near the fire that was lit warming the common room, as it was still winter not entered spring. Then Dobby returned with my breakfast and reported how other elves would deliver the others their food.

I said thank you and gave him another kiss on the forehead then asked "Dobby if you want to ask something you can" I said noticing how he kept glancing at me and fidgeting. "Can Dobby be your house elf Mistress?" he asked. I was shocked at what he asked "but what about Harry Potter and also he wish for you to be paid (I final woke from my sleepy daze and remembered Dobby from the Harry Potter books, In Harry's first year he released Dobby after Malfoy Sr left his cane in Dumbles office as he had tried to get Dumbles arrested for the troll, Harry saw how he kicked dobby around and remembering what he read in a book he took the cane, Malfoy left behind and put his sock on it and give it back to him the Malfoy in disgust took the sock and threw it away and dobby caught it realising him. ) And until I go to Gringotts I don't know if I have any money" I said.

"Dobby doesn't mind not being paid if Mistress keeps kissing Dobby on the head also Master Harry Potter sir would be happy if Dobby happy, so please" he begged with giant elf eyes (they were ten times more powerful then the puppy eyes and I knew that as I could turn down the puppy eyes in a second flat as they didn't affect me but I felt myself melting under his gaze). I couldn't say no to that "ok but there are some terms to this, first you can see Harry Potter whenever you want, you can never punish yourself, if you're sick come tell me then have the day off, and when I find out my family crest you will were it on a hat and pillow case, while I'm at Hogwarts you will help care for this dorm, and the kitchens if you like and if you want you can take holidays just ask but then answer will most likely be yes, also if I have money you will be paid and when I find out my name you either call me Mistress and my real first name or just my first name agreed" I finished.

Dobby nodded so I said "so mote it be" to seal the deal, and then a light appeared around me and Dobby "YEAY I'm now mistress house elf" he said jumping up and down, I couldn't help but giggle. After Dobby had finished his happy dance he started to question me if I wanted anything I asked for a drink of pumpkin juice and he popped away to do as I asked, I started the breakfast Dobby brought me which was a rare steak it wasn't a breakfast I was expecting. Dobby popped back in with my pumpkin juice I kissed his forehead then ask "Dobby what with the steak?" "I noticed that Mistress is a part vampire and until Mistress can get blood pops the rare steak is best, because Mistress hasn't ever had blood she has trouble getting up in the morning" he said before popping away, I blinked well that explains why I'm always cranky in the morning, maybe that is, I still think that I'm just not a morning person by nature, well I am part vampire so I guess it is my nature I thought with a tiny chuckle.

I finished my meal in ten minutes and placed everything back the on the tray. Dobby appeared and took the tray away with a pop. I left the armchair I was sitting closed my eyes and listened to hear if my friends were moving around, (since I got here I noticed that if I contracted on my ears I could hear things for miles) but all I could hear was silence and some small sobs now again I walked to their doors trying to open them but they were locked, thinking it was best to leave them alone for awhile I left the dorm. I stood in front of the painting of the snow snake and waited for Dumbledore as he said he met us outside our dorm protector.

Then I heard a voice _'stupid headmaster making the great Yuki look after a bunch of brats'_ hissed the voice, oh don't tell me I'm _'hello'_ I said _'a speaker'_ hissed the voice. Yep I'm a Parseltongue I thought with dread. _'Behind you sweet child of blue' _the voiced hissed. I looked back to the snake painting protecting my dorm it was swaying as it spoke to me _'I'm Yuki the demon snake and you my sweet child of snow are'_ Yuki asked '_I do not know my true name yet as the name I'm using may not be my true name I don't want to tell you yet'_ I hissed back. _'In that case I shall call you snow child, come and talk to me when you know your name'_ Yuki hissed back. Then Yuki fell asleep in his/her painting.

"Well it seems you're full of surprises young one" an elderly voice said behind me, I whipped around to see Dumbledore standing behind me "How are your friends doing?" he asked "they refuse to leave their rooms" I answered. "I see I will send some of my staff to talk to them to see if they can help" he said. I was about to walk away thing that he was finished talking to me now he asked about the others. "How are you doing dear girl?"He asked I answered "Fine". And I simple walked away before he could see otherwise.

As I knew even with my mask he could probably see behind it with ease and see the hurt little girl inside, the girl I have always hidden behind masks of indifference, the girl who was destroyed by the indent that I had long since blocked from my memories. Memories sealed behind a door chained shut tightly with no lock or key to open it, a door which behind it has memories so foul they made me become what a am a person that never truly trust anyone, a person that hides herself so well behind many masks she can't tell what the masks and what really her any more.

Dumbledore POV

As I thought she trying to hide her pain like Harry does behind a mask. I will not fail them, I will help them both, and I can see the pain they hid under masks of happiness or emotionless faces. I just hope it not too late to show these two that there are people in this world that care for their happiness and, want them to tell them of their pain so they can help as I am one of those people. I have always seen Harry as a grandson and even just meeting the girl, I already see her as a granddaughter, maybe it because those two children are the same they hide their pain, and strangely just like Harry I believe the blue haired girl has a heavy weight on her shoulders the same as Harry does.

Please fate allow those two to find the happiness they deserve and also love in which they look and wish for and my their paths lead them to the place they belong and the ones who shall be their loves through and lead them out of their pain filled paths they have set themselves on.

_Back to me._

I was walking the halls trying to find the owlery to see that owl again as she had been able to comfort me in a way that no one else has ever been able to do, and then I passed through a shadow I was in the owlery. Ok what the fuck just happened. I stepped back into the shadow and thought of being in Diagon alley and I was there the alley was filled with busy shoppers as they rushed from one shop to another. I quickly made myself appear back in the owlery. So if I stand in a shadow I can appear anywhere there another shadow now that will be useful I thought as I walked around the owlery till I found the snowy from last night I sat on the ledge near her bending one leg up and wrapping my arms loosely around it while I let the other hang out the window the owl jumped onto my bent knee and I just sat there looking out the window in silence with the owl as a silent comfort. In what must been a couple of hours when the silence was broken in the owlery.

"Hey Hedwig found a new friend" called a voice to the owl, Hedwig took flight to the person that called out to her. I turned to see who was the new presents was Harry Potter just as the book described his face and hair but he had the body of the actor that played him in the movies. "Hello there, you're one of those people who fell from the sky" he said in a curious tone. "Yep" I said simply. He looked at me for awhile probably thinking of what to say when Hedwig nipped his ear and made a head movement to the empty spot next to me indicting for him to sit down, he sat down on the ledge next to me, he final found the words he was looking for as he final talked again.

"Hi there I'm Harry Potter" he said, thinking of a name he could us for me for the time being I remembered what Yuki first called me, child of blue. "you can call me blue till I find out my real name" I answered, "What do you mean real name" I knew I could trust him with this information and I also had a feeling I could trust him as well as that is very usually for me to feel trusting to a complete stranger so I explained everything to him to where in my old world his life was just a book and movie, to how we ended up here and can't go home.

"I'm sorry this must be hard for you and your friends" he said with understanding in his eyes "So you know what going to happen then" "yes and I plan to change what happens as I don't agree with the ending, do want to know what I think of you (he nodded) I see a boy who was neglected and hated by the ones who should of cared and protected him, ones that called him a freak out of fear of the unknown, then suddenly made into a hero, an scapegoat for a world that can't fight for itself, I see a boy who like me has many a mask in place to hide from the world, that the reason you were nearly put in Slytherin is not because your evil Harry it because we had to learn to survive on our own from a young age and don't know how to rely on or truly trust people. Harry can you duck your head a bit I want to give you at least one good memory of that scar" I said he ducked his head I placed a small kiss on his famous lightning bolt scar he blushed and looked at me in shock.

We sat in silences for ten minutes until. "Blue do you want to be friends?" he asked. "Harry you do know I'm going to be a Slytherin right and people won't like that, especial Ron" I said.

"I don't care everyone thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin anyway, so I don't care, you get me you understand what it like to be me and in ways not even my friends can see even is their minds are not completely clouded by fame there still clouded but you aren't in the slightest" he almost yelled. "Yes I'll be you friend and _you're not the only __Parseltongue here"_ I hissed.

He a shock glance as he registered I just talked in Parseltongue, he smiled at me with complete happiness as he had found one so close to being himself (great I'm starting to sound like a fucking poet)

I gave him a small one back and we both got up and were going to leave when I decided to do something nice. I kissed his scar again then whispered to him "I'm going to help you; tomorrow you will find a happy surprise in the news paper" then I left the room.

Harry's Pov

blue kissed my scar again whispered something about a surprise and left and the only thing I could do was stand there like a idiot with a blush on my face, my heart fluttering like a snitch in my chest, when I final got myself together it was past curfew so I had to rush to the common room and to bed were I thought more on blue, she was a girl like I have never met before and I could tell she just like me in many ways, but I could tell she doesn't smile much so I vowed to make smile as often as I could. When I fell into my bed and went into sleep my dreams were filled with blue.

Thursday February 1st

When the next day came and I was in the great hall for breakfast when a news paper appeared in front of everyone saying:

**Sirius Black realised from prison, Black is innocent.**

**Late last night a young girl around twelve years of age appeared out of the shadows in front of Madam Bones in her office with a stunned rat held in her hand, the young girl then told Madam bones that the rat she held in her hand was an animagus and asked for the spell to show a animagus human form be done on the rat, once the spell to show an animagus human form was casted it reveal the rat to be the thought deceased Peter Pettigrew, the girl then asked Pettigrew to be questioned under veritaserum which was done as she proved it was need as she pulled up the sleeve on the still stunted Peter Pettigrew left arm revealing a dark mark. When questioned Pettigrew admitted to being a death eater and betraying the potters to you-know-who and framing Sirius Black. When Madam Bones was shocked how an innocent man ended up in Azkaban the girl explained that Sirius Black was sanitised without a trial. Later that night Black was taken out of Azkaban and transported to St Mugos to recover then the media was told that Sirius Black is Godfather to one Boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter and custody was giving back to him as the young girl also brought evident that the Muggles the Boy-Who-Lived was sent to for protection, neglected and may be physically abuse our saviour. The ministry of magic and the media would like to say thank you to this mysteries girl for the good she has done and hope she will be indentified so a public thank you can be made to her name, For more information on this story turn to page ten. **

My eyes widen in shock at the paper. I didn't have to go to the Dursleys ever again I have a chance of a family with a godfather. My one true dream has final come true, Thank you blue.

But another question came to mind how she did it.

Everyone was talking with their friends sometimes pointing at me. I looked down at the table to ignore them when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Dumbledore looking down at me I got up and he lead me to his office.

Once I entered with Dumbledore and I saw blue sitting in Dumbledore chair with her feet on his desk, sleeping. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing it was just too funny she was just sleeping their liked she owned the place and she wasn't even trying to do that. Once I stopped laughing I heard her groan then open her eyes which were very strange and exotic as one was blue and the other like mine bright green.

"Hi" she said rubbing her eyes in a fashion I couldn't help but thinks was cute. "Well the reason I asked you both here is from what Madam Bones said about the girl that came too her with peter was you I presume (blue nodded) well I I'm going to take you to see Sirius as he asked to see Harry and the girl who got him out of Azkaban" said Dumbledore with cheer. "Dumbles till I learn my true name you can call me blue like Harry does" blue said. I looked at her shocked see had just called the headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbles.

"Of course blue and keep calling me Dumbles if you like when you are a student and you too Harry I hate all the formalities but I wish you two would call me grandpa as you did when you where a baby Harry" I asked. "Sure grandpa" both blue and I said in unison. He smiled at use brightly and said "let us be off". blue got out of grandpa chair and walked to the fireplace then stepped inside then quirked an eyebrow in a what are you waiting for gesture, both grandpa and I stepped in he grabbed blue hand and used the other to throw the floo powder down and said St Mugos then grabbed my hand quickly as the fire engulfed us we arrived at our destination because grandpa was holding my hand I didn't fall.

Then I stepped out of the fire place once grandpa had let go of our hands he also stepped out of the fire place then blue did also but she fell, because I'm a seeker I had the quick reflects to catch her, once I had helped her back to her feet I noticed for the first time her height I was the shortest person at Hogwarts at 5'4 but I knew that was from malnutrition but she stood at a tiny 5, 1 and she was as skinny as me.

"Are you alright?" grandpa asked we nodded and then two nurse came up too us.

Dumbledore POV

Two of the nurse came up to us then the nurse that looked to be in her sixties came over to talk to me. "Dumbledore you know what was in the paper about Harry Potter correct, we wanted to look over him after we saw the paper but even more now and also the girl" she said. "Why more now and why blue as well?" I asked feeling worried about the two children.

"No one should fall because of flooing especial children as they have better balance then adults, as that means something is wrong with them we would like to give them a check up if I could and also could you tell me their medical history?" she said. "Yes give them a check up and I don't know ever of their medical history as you know Harry was with Muggles and for blue" I explained to her about blue and her four friends.

"Yes I understand and if you could can you bring her four friends in for a check up as they might need some vaccinations and they need to be tested to any alleges, I will bring blue to Mr Black's room when I've finished and nurse Hillier will bring Harry, if anything wrong we will treat them and inform you of them and any potions they might need" she said then with the other nurse lead Harry and blue away.

I walked to Sirius room to see how the boy was doing.

"Dumbledore it good to see you again after all these years, so where is my little godson and the brilliant girl that got me out of Azkaban" Sirius greeted. I was answer the man's questions "Harry and young Blue have gone too have checkups as I'm sure you have read the paper and also when we came both children fell from the floo and the nurse said that means their some wrong" then the nurse from before came in with a salmon face. "Nurse Lila what with the long face?" asked Sirius to the newly name Nurse Lila.

"Dumbledore I've come with the results of Harry's and Blue's checkups but their bad so I'm going to give you there results, also we have given both children a sleeping potion as they both lack sleep it will kick in a few minutes." she said. Passing both me and Sirius two copies of their checkups and the results were stomach churning.

_**Name: Harry James Potter **_

_**Gender: male **_

_**Age: 12 **_

_**Date of birth: July 31**__**st**_

_**Hair colour: Black**_

_**Eye colour: Green**_

_**Cruse scar: by killing curse forehead.**_

_**Skin damage from cleaning chemicals and sun **_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Scars over 60% of body**_

_**(Healed mostly but some scaring and burns will need potion to fade)**_

_**Knife wounds ten in total to back, stomach and chest. **_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Whip marks covering 80% of back. **_

_**Caused by Belt**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Extreme Malnutrition from age one and half, this caused short height, bad eye sight, and dangerously low weight**_

_**(Can only be healed over time with help from potions)**_

_**Bone Damage **_

_**Left arm broken six times never seen by a professional.**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Right arm broken four times never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Pelvis broken once never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Left leg broken twice never seen by professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Skull fractured over a hundred times never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Name: Unknown, goes by Blue**_

_**Gender: female**_

_**Age: 12 **_

_**Date of birth: unknown **_

_**Hair colour: Blue**_

_**Eye colours: Blue and green **_

_**Curse Scar: caused by killing curse chest**_

_**Scars covering 55% of body on arms and torso**_

_**(Healed mostly but some scaring and burns will need potion to fade)**_

_**Extreme Malnutrition from age four, this caused short height, and dangerously low weight**_

_**(Can only be healed over time with help from potions and also blood pops patient is part vampire how large a % unknown)**_

_**Bone damage**_

_**Left arm broken twelve times never healed by a professional.**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Right arm broken nineteen times never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Pelvis broken four times never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Skull fractured over a hundred times never seen by a professional**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Both Hands broken ten times including phalanges**_

_**(Healed)**_

_**Fractures to phalanges from gun blow back**_

_**(Healed) **_

I saw nurse Hillier walk Harry and Blue in. She and Nurse Lila left us with the children. Both Sirius and I knew how Harry had sustained his injures but not Blue.

"Blue how did you get those injures" I asked with worry.

"when I was four I went missing and when I was twelve, I was found walking a deserted road with those injures not even feeling them as from what the doctors could tell I had been beating many times but I had blocked the memory out, I was in the hospital for half a year that were I met Will the boy that also fell into this world he was in the hospital as he had broken his arm in a footie game we became fast friends thou I still don't know that much about him through him I met the others and we became fast friends, I know were those Memories are, sealed behind a door chained shut tightly with no lock or key to open it, a door which behind it has memories so foul they made me become what a am a person that never truly trust anyone, a person that hides herself so well behind many masks she can't tell what the masks and what really her any more, before I came here I was fifteen so when I came here the injures I had at age twelve must of came back" Blue answered.

Harry's Pov

I was shocked to hear how Blue had gain those injuries she had gone through so traumatic that she had sealed the memory so deep that there was only a door in her mind, I knew of her injures as we allowed each other to see our results.

"Blue you survived the killing curse, how?" I asked.

"I survived what now" she said snapping her head in my direction. Oh she didn't know that, poor blue she about to become even more famous then she was for getting Sirius out of jail I can see it now the Girl-who-lived if it gets out. She snatched the parchment out of my hand and looked down the list of injures till she found the part about the killing curse, she looked at the paper as if it had just told her she had cancer, then her face turned into an emotionless mask, and that masked turned in to a laugh of disbelief.

"Great it was bad another that my life has sucked and I never truly been a child because of a incident I have blocked, someone tried to kill me and failed, great, just fucking great" she said in a tried voice as she plopped down on Sirius bed. I sat next to her then I felt a wave of sleepiness then I saw blue fall to the side, then I followed her into the darkness.

Dumbledore POV

The children fell unconscious and Sirius gathered them both in to a hug as he laid them on either side of him.

"How in the hell was it that we let this happen to them, their just children Albus they shouldn't know the horrors of the world they shouldn't have to worry about surviving the next day, only thing they should worry about is school, if that" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius there is nothing we can do to change their past but you can improve their future I was wondering if you would take in blue and her friends, along with Harry during summer if they have no family." I said, "I would love to take them in if their all as interesting as blue" he answered.

"Interesting is an understatement when it comes to my friends, but just be ready to squeezed to near death as two of my friends are big Sirius Black fans and well be ready to be hero worshiped and watch out for my short brown haired friend she my try to rape you in your sleep" came a sleep voice Sirius and I looked down to see that blue was semi awake with her green eye open but only just like she was fighting sleep. I placed my hand over her eyes "sleep child do not fight the powers of the sand man as he comes to help you heal, let the adults for once protect you as we should off from the begin" I soothed in a calm but firm voice, she complied while muttering about grandpa's with too many names feeling guilty for something he couldn't control and something about Robyn stop stripping Sirius which caused Sirius the go wide eyed and gain a feared look in his eye and I was sure if he was in his dog form he would have his tail between his legs in fear, then was silent, poor child even in sleep it seems she restless and uneasy.

I looked up to Sirius to see he was looking down at the children with affection in his eyes, because Harry his godson and like with me blue has wormed her way into his heart without wanting or trying too he looks up to me and said, "We have to protect them I and from how blue acts she will be in Slytherin and if she is there a chance that a death eater child might attack her". "I know the Sirius and that why even when Blue and her friends are sorted they will stay in their own dorm they have at the minute" I said in thought to his words of Blue's chances of attack.

"Albus do you really think that blue's friend will really rape me in my sleep?" Sirius asked with a tiny hint of fear in his voice. I chuckled "I don't know but it may be best to keep an eye out my friend" I said in amusement of Sirius new found fear in a twelve year old girl who was fifteen in her world I reminded myself.

After an hour of planning summer out for blue and Harry the nurse came and told me that visiting hours were over so I said my goodbyes and took the still sleeping children back to Hogwarts and tucked blue in to her bed in her dorm and then put Harry in one of the many spare bedrooms in blue's dorm, then thought of an idea I asked a house elf to bring Harry's belongings to the room as this was now his room and dorm. Hogwarts then changed the dull room to the Gryffindor house colours and put Harry's name on the door. Then I left the children to the powers of the sandman going back to my office to face my most difficult enemy paperwork.

15


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter never will. This was written for fun and to relive exam stress and of course no money will be made from this.

**MidoriRue**: I will apologize now for any spelling mistakes also this is rated M for someone's potty mouth.

**MidoriRue**: if anyone actually reads this sorry for taking so long but my other stories the year and Angelic hunter have been faved or reviewed while this hasn't so I have been spending more time on them. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 3

-Heritage and purebloods-

Friday February 2nd

-Back to me-

When I woke up I was surprised to see I was in my bed back in the my dorm room, figuring grandpa had brought us back from Mugos I got up with little trouble which surprised me as you know I am no morning person.

I got up and dressed in the robes that were once again on the dresser and washed up in the bathroom (I went over this once so I won't bore you and go over it again) I walked out of my room then I fell to the floor as another body collided with mine. "Blue are you ok I'm so sorry" I looked up to see Harry looking down at me looking worried.

"I'm fine. Just watch it next time, I'm not a morning person Harry and I will tear you a new one next time got it" I said getting up of the floor looking behind the nodding Harry I saw that one of the empty dorm rooms now had Harry's name on it. "Looks like grandpa put you in my dorm Harry, well I warn you now your new dorm mates are some very interesting characters and you might get squeezed" I said the normal amount of emotion in my voice (which is nearly none but it better than nothing right even through all this I'm still an emotionless human if you can call me that.)

I walked down the stairs to the common room and saw Robyn, Rowena, Will and Ellie sat in the many chairs eating breakfast as I walked down the stairs Rowena head turned to me and she leapt out of her chair and gathered me into a hug and since of my change making me shorter and lighter she lifted me in to the air with little trouble. I heard Harry Laughing behind me the bastard.

"Rowena you might want to put Emma down before she turns completely blue" Will said as he came up behind his girlfriend and slowly loosened her grip, which I was thankful for as she was squeezing so tight I couldn't breathe in, so I was losing my sight to black spots in my vision.

Then what I predicted would happened did, "its Harry" was yelled then thump. Robyn and Ellie had I thought they would tackled Harry to the floor in a hug and he was starting to turn blue in the face severs him right for laughing at me.

"Harry, meet my friends the girls that just tackled you are Elle, the girl with the long hair, and the other is Robyn, the girl who just tried to kill me with a hug is Rowena and the one who saved me is Will her boyfriend" I said with an evil smirk, well he did laugh at me so he won't get away with just being pounced on.

Then a voice called out from the door way of our dorm "It's good to see all of you together and happy" I turned towards the door and saw grandpa their looking at us with a smile.

Harry Pov

Emma that was her name in their dimension,

I can see why she wanted to wait to see if it her real name as it really doesn't suite her at all.

I then turned my sight from blue to that of her friends to see what their like Elle had long blond hair that stopped a little past her shoulders her eyes were a blue with swirls of brown in them she was wearing plain black robes and her ears were leaf shaped. She stood at 5, 11 in height.

Robyn had earthy brown hair that had short hair (not as short as Blue's thought) that stopped just below her ears, she had black eyes with a flame ring in them her features were sharp and she had sharp cheek bones she was also wearing plain black robes. She stood at 5, 10 in height.

Rowena had long mousey brown hair that stopped at her mid back she had gold eyes like a werewolf like the other she was also wearing black robes. She stood at 5, 10 in height like Robyn.

Will had the same earthy coloured hair as Robyn and also the eyes but he did not have the flame ring in them wearing black robe he stood at 6ft.

Then a voice called out from the door way of our dorm "It's good to see all of you together and happy" I turned towards the door and saw grandpa their looking at us with a smile. I smiled back at him.

Blue POV

Time skip.

After grandpa came to the dorm and asked us we all said we were ready to go to Gringotts and we said yes grandpa also brought Harry with us.

We were walking down Diagon alley it was nearly empty of passersby as everyone was at work or school, grandpa lead us to Gringotts as we entered it was just how the book described and a goblin was there waiting for us.

"Everyone to the lineage room" the goblin sneered and walked following him we arrive in a room with a table, parchment and a sliver knife.

The goblin explained that we just need to pick up the knife and pick our finger and let a blood drop fall upon the parchment as me and my friends did so we found out our names and birthdays and also we would get any lord or lady ship if we had one it would say if we had family if we did their name and relation would appear if not it would say deceased.

_**Ellie **__**Argentums**__**Ravenclaw**_

_**Born 13**__**th**__** November**_

_**65% elf **_

_**Heir to Ravenclaw.**_

_**Family=deceased **_

Ellie went with a goblin to get her family ring as she is now lady Raven claw and she also went to get money.

_**William Sol **__**Gryffindor**_

_**Born April 1**__**st**_

_**Metamorphmagus**_

_**Joint heir to Gryffindor**_

_**Family**__** Robyn **__**Eclipsis **__**Gryffindor twin sister**_

_**Robyn **__**Eclipsis **__**Gryffindor**_

_**Born April 1**__**st**_

_**60% fire imp**_

_**Joint heir to Gryffindor **_

_**Family= William Sol Gryffindor twin brother **_

Robyn and Will just looked at each other for a long moment the "awesome" they yelled high fiving then they both went off with a goblin.

_**Rowena Luna Hufflepuff**_

_**Born May 2**__**nd**_

_**30% werewolf**_

_**Heir to Hufflepuff**_

_**Family=deceased **_

Rowena walk out with a goblin like Ellie having no visible reaction but I could see in their eyes that they were shocked.

"Well only you left Blue but wow you guys are full of surprises." Harry said. I gave a little nodded.

_**Caden **__**Angelus LaFey Slytherin**_

_**Born December 31**__**st**_

_**70% vampire **_

_**Heir to Slytherin **_

_**Heir to Merlin**_

_**Family= Voldemort/ Tom Riddle 10**__**th**__** cousin. **_

Okay I didn't see that coming and one thing how the hell I'm I related to Voldemort.

"Ok goblin if I'm the heir of Slytherin why voldymoldy saying he is?" I asked and it was easy as a shocked Harry and grandpa stood behind me.

"Tom is a relation to Salazar Slytherins squib brother Stephan who even though a squib was a Parseltongue so you are the only heir to Slytherin as Stephan was cut out of the family when he tried to kill Salazar out of jealous." He answered.

I walked towards the door to the cart and the goblin was quick to follow.

I didn't look back to see if Harry and gran- I mean Dumbledore followed all this could be too much for them to take so they may not want me to be familial with them anymore and I could see why in some ways the house of Slytherin has always been seen as a house of evil plus being related to Voldemort, so they may wish to have nothing more to do with me.

I got into the cart and we set off to my vaults.

Harry POV

As we stood their frozen Blu- I mean Caden walked of quickly, when she walked past I catch her eye for a moment and saw the slight pain and resigned that laid there.

Does she think that this will make me hate her, of course you idiot she gone through hell and can't trust anyone so she protecting herself from any hurt.

Dumbledore POV

I can't believe Blue is Caden the little girl who was always smiling and laughing baby the same baby that was my goddaughter, the same child that I thought dead, she so changed now the baby I remember always smiled and was so trusting and because of something in her past that same little girl is now cold and untrusting.

Time skip

Caden POV

Once I arrived at my vault I saw two orbs glowing in front of the doors,

"Place your hands inside the orbs and you shall retrieve you rings my lady" the goblin that introduced himself to be Lockpick said. I lowered my hands into the orbs and felt something like a snake wrap around each wrist, the orbs dissolved but now on each wrist was a bracelet that had a symbol on each the Slytherin one was the Slytherin crest etched in gold, the Merlin one had a star moon and sun inside a pentagram and was etched into platinum.

Lockpick told me that the rings we able it change into any other piece of jewellery that why there were bracelets and that I only had to wish for them to change and they would, I changed them into dog tags on a chain and placed them around my neck.

Then I saw Harry and Dumbledore walk up next to me, and then Harry grabbed my hand

"Caden this doesn't change anything" Harry said

"He right Caden I was shocked to know you my goddaughter was alive" grandpa said hugging me close but Harry didn't let go of my hand till we left the bank and and gotten everything but my robes and wand.

Hell he even held my hand while we were in muggle London to buy clothes, well that a lie he'd let go while I went into the stores alone as I threatened him and grandpa bodily harm if they came in with me but as soon as I went back out side he grabbed my hand again, I asked him why and he said it was to show me that he wasn't going to leave me alone and that he still wanted to be friends.

My friends from my world had gone with another teacher that grandpa had called as he wanted to spend some time with his grandchildren, we went into Madam Malkin's to get my robes and I would explain what happened but I spaced out planning for the future as even with Sirius free there was still four year to worry about.

I planed walking on autopilot till we got into Ollivander's; I entered alone so I wouldn't have to deal with him talking about Harry's and grandpa's wands.

"Lady Slytherin LaFey I have waited some time for your arrival" well isn't that creepy

"Wand, arm my Lady" he asked.

"Ambidextrous" I said as I could use both arms I just pretended I couldn't in my world.

"Oh, trick one indeed" and he started handing me wands

1st broke the windows

2nd blew a hole in the roof

3rd set his clothes a light I had to stop myself from sniggering as he ran like a headless chicken.

And this destructive pattern held on to my fifty second wand, the wand filled me with warmth and when I give it a wave like the other ( and trusted me even though I had done it 52 time I still felt stupid) and it repaired all the damage.

"Ah, yes the wood of that wand is unknown but the core is star, moon and sun dust with basilisk venom and a unicorn tear with the tears of a vampire, I never thought this wand would find a owner and the only reason this wand is because it was the only one left as the last person that tried to wield it died, it is a wand with limitless amount of potential so you yourself must have the same limitless potential" great my wand kill someone but it was mine after all.

After paying six galleons for it I exit the shop.

**MidoriRue**: this chapter is a lot shorter than the first as it easier to update faster and the first chapter had a lot that needed to be in it.


End file.
